Robin Hood the way it should have been!
by GiselleRed
Summary: A rewrite using much of the scripted material from Get Carter to the end of season 2. Some additional scenes that I would have liked to have seen! Marian's character is not assassinated and Gisbourne isn't so stupid. Robin & Marian centric.
1. Chapter 1

Robin Hood Rewrite Chapter 1

_Disclaimers:_

_Any recognizable characters belong to Tiger Aspect. No copyright infringement intended and no profit is being made. _

_Authur's notes:_

_What you need to know about this story: Some additional scenes and adjustments to existing scenes start this story and then it continues after episode 11 of series 2, "Treasure of the Nation". The time between the end of "Treasure of the Nation" and "A Good Day to Die" is 2 weeks at most. It is my humble attempt to fix the plot holes and character assignations in the ending of series 2. If you recognize anything, I do not own it and this is written solely for fun._

_Additional scene post "Get Carter" (I have always felt that some relationship growth must have occurred between "Get Carter" and "Lardner" in order for Robin to get to the point where he felt that he could propose. So this is my version of what happened that evening after the "truce" scene.)_

Setting: Outlaw's camp at dinner time. The gang including Robin and Marian are finishing up a dinner of squirrel stew that Much has prepared for them.

Robin is sitting across the camp from Marian. He catches Marian's eye and nods towards the camp's exit, silently saying "come with me". Robin gets up, puts his plate in the kitchen area and heads out. Much starts to say something but is stopped by quelling looks from Djaq and Little John. Marian follows after and when she reaches him, Robin reaches out and takes hold of her hand. This elicits a small smile from Marian. She is happy that they are comfortable again with these gestures of affection.

Much just can't help himself and calls out, "Master, where are you going?"

Robin: "Just for a walk, Much. We won't wander far, I promise"

Marian, quietly for Robin's ears only "Much is such a worrier"

Robin: "You know he means well"

Little John stops Much from following after the pair. "Much, leave them be!" He is relieved that the tension between Robin and Marian seems to have dissipated but he knows they still have some things to work out. It's a feeling the whole gang shares. Things have been tense, distracting them from their mission.

Robin and Marian continue walking silently hand in hand for a while. Robin clearly has something on his mind and Marian wonders what it is but is reluctant to intrude on their peace. Eventually Robin says, "I never did thank you for saving my life today."

Marian, "No, you didn't."

Robin, "But did you have to kiss Gisbourne?"

"Robin, it was the only way I could think of at that moment to distract him! You really would have been dead if he had caught you in the castle!... (_in a lower tone_) serves you right for tying me up!"

Robin chooses to not respond to that last remark but feels better knowing what Marian's true motivation was. Of course it was her way of getting back at him as well. It was all so typical of how they related to one another, never the direct route. Starting tonight he was going to change that.

They continue walking until they reach a copse of trees by a brook. Robin sits down at the base of a large oak and gently pulls her down to sit next to him. Facing Marian he reaches out and tucks a strand of hair behind her ear and says with sincerity, "Thank you for saving my life, again."

Touched, Marian responds "You're very welcome. Even though I was angry with you for tying me up and telling me to stay at the camp, I couldn't bear the thought of something happening to you."

"About that…Marian, are you sure you are ready to join my gang?"

"Yes! I know you didn't want me to make a rash decision in my grief, but that's not what this is. I want to be a real member of the gang."

"Well, if you're sure….close you eyes", Robin responds.

"Why?" Marian asks with suspicion.

"I have a surprise for you."

"You know I don't like surprises….."

"Trust me"

Marian closes her eyes with trepidation. She hears Robin rustling around then feels him put something over her head and then untuck her hair from what feels to be a cord of some type.

"All right, open your eyes."

Marian does and looks down. Hanging around her neck on a leather cord is one of the gang's tags. She picks it up and examines it. This one is a bit smaller than the ones the rest of the gang wears. The gang's symbol is on one side and their initials, R&M are on the other side.

Robin has been waiting rather impatiently as Marian examines her "surprise". When she finally looks up there are tears shimmering in her eyes. "Does that mean you like it?" queries a worried Robin.

For once Marian is speechless, so she responds by putting her arms around Robin's neck and pulling him in for a thank you kiss. When they come up for air, Robin has his trademark cocky grin on his face but it is tempered with tenderness, "I'll take that as a yes!"

"Robin, it's the best surprise I've ever gotten. Now I'm officially a member of the gang and that can't ever be taken away from me."

Robin leans in and kisses Marian again. After the kiss ends Robin reluctantly stands up and holds his hand out for her. "We should get back before Much sends out a search party."

Marian takes his hand and stands. "Yes, can't let the mother hen worry too much."

With a last hug the pair walks back, hand in hand again, to the camp. Just before they enter the camp Robin stops them and turns to face Marian. Remembering his thoughts on changing their relationship, Robin lifts his hand to cup her cheek. Looking deep into her beautiful blue eyes, "Marian, I love you."

Marian gasps softly at this. She is a bit surprised that Robin is stating his feelings so openly and directly. But never one to back down she puts her hand over his and replies "I love you too, Robin." They share one last sweet kiss and enter the sleeping camp and retire for the night.

(End scene.)


	2. Chapter 2

A little R&M fluff and angst! Takes place the night of "Get Carter" and after my scene in which Robin gives Marian her tag.

Everyone has finished the evening camp chores and the fire has been banked for the night. Marian lay awake in her bunk above Robin's, rubbing her tag lovingly between her fingers, thinking back over all that had happened that day, both the good and the bad. After seeing Gisbourne again that day, the rightness of her decision to leave the castle and come to Sherwood with Robin brought a warm feeling to her heart. She couldn't believe that Gisbourne thought she would ever forgive him for the things that he had done not only to her, but to her father. Robin may be cocky and smug, but he had her best interest and those of the people of Nottinghamshire at heart. The burden that he willingly bore for the people and all that he had given up proved what a good man he was and Marian considered herself fortunate that he saw past the cool reception she gave him when he first returned. They were both stubborn and that stubbornness on her part almost resulted in marriage to Gisbourne, but it was offset by Robin's stubbornness in continuing to love her and never giving up. Well, at least with a little help from Much on that front, on the day of her aborted wedding.

In the forest quiet of the camp another sound makes itself known, a pained moaning and whimpering. Marian realizes that it is coming from below her, Robin! He is in the throes of a nightmare. Quietly, so as not to disturb the others, Marian slides out of her bunk, bare toes reaching for the floor of the camp. Kneeling down next to his bunk, by the light of the low fire and the moon, she watches Robin thrashing and muttering, she can just make out the name Thomas in the mumbled phases. It's then that she realizes that Carter's presence must have triggered this nightmare from the Holy Land. Gently, she reaches out and puts a comforting hand on Robin's shoulder, trying to wake him without startling him too much. Under the soft shaking of her hand, he jerks awake, eyes unfocused and breathing hard.

"Robin, it's all right. You're in Sherwood with me."

Slowly Robin's eyes focus on her and he relaxes. "Marian! Sorry I woke you."

"You didn't. I wasn't asleep. The Holy Land?" she asks trying to confirm her suspicions.

Reluctantly he replies, "Yes. I'm alright." Robin sounds more like he is trying to convince himself, than Marian.

"Carter's presence stirred up the bad memories, didn't it? You try too hard to keep everything hidden inside; you never talk about your time in the Holy Land. Maybe sharing it would help."

In her time with the gang, she has come to realize that Robin keeps a lot of his inner darkness hidden away from everyone. She also knows that loving Robin means getting to know all the dark corners of his soul that he tries to keep hidden.

It is dawning on Robin that Marian is clad only in her tunic and that they are in very intimate circumstances. The nightmare is very quickly fading, replaced by Marian's presence and his love for her. Rolling onto his side, he reaches out and cups Marian's jaw in his hand, caressing her cheek with his thumb, "It's bad enough that Much and I experienced it, you shouldn't have to deal with it as well."

Marian's hand comes up to grip his arm and she looks into his eyes, "Robin, I love you, all of you and that includes the dark and hidden parts as well. What you experienced in the Holy Land made you into the man I love. I loved the boy who went off to war, in search of glory, but I fell in love all over again with the man who returned from the Holy Land, stronger and wiser. Willing to give up everything for the people."

Robin gazes at her, mute; Marian has just done the near impossible, she has rendered Robin speechless.

Choked with emotion, Robin leans forward and gently kisses her. The kiss starts as gently reverent kiss, but quickly evolves into a heated open mouthed lovers kiss. Pulling away before things get too much more out of hand, briefly Robin rests his forehead against Marian's and wills his breathing back to a normal pace. He notes that Marian's breathing is also rough and she is trying to gain control over it as well.

Noticing that his hand is still tangled in her hair at the nape of neck, he gently disengages it, sliding it back to her cheek and pulls back to look into her eyes.

"I don't know what I did to deserve you but knowing that you love me makes everything worthwhile." Placing another short kiss on her lips, attempting to lighten the charged emotional atmosphere, he flashes his trademark cheeky grin, "Unless you are planning on joining me, maybe you should get back into your bunk and get some sleep. We have another busy day tomorrow, saving Nottinghamshire from the Sheriff."

Marian realizes that she still has her hand tangled in the curls at the back of his neck; she slides it back to Robin's shoulder. "One day, Robin of Locksley, I will surprise you and take you up on one of your improper offers, but not tonight." With a cheeky grin of her own, she stands and clambers back up into her bunk and lies down. "Sleep well, Robin."

"You too, my love" Robin replies. Sighing he closes his eyes and drifts back to sleep knowing that anymore dreams he may have tonight won't be of the horrors of the Holy Land, but of Marian and a time when she does take him up on his improper offers. He hopes that soon he will be able to make her a very proper offer of marriage.

(end scene)


	3. Chapter 3

_Author's note: Sorry but I really hated the ring that Robin gave Marian on the show. I don't blame it on Robin's taste but rather on the props department! So this installment is my way of "fixing" the issue! It also makes Robin's proposal much less spur of the moment._

Several days after Robin has given Marian her tag, Robin is alone in the outlaw's camp rifling through a bag of loot. He pulls out a rather gaudy ladies ring made of gold with an oval sapphire and some smaller diamonds. "Perfect!" he says with satisfaction and quickly stashes the ring in his pocket.

Later that same day Robin and Much, hidden under hooded cloaks, are handing down in Nottingham. "Master, why aren't you with Marian and why are WE in Nottingham? You and Marian usually handout in Knighton and Locksley. Although I must say it's nice, just you and me working together again, like the old days".

"I need to see a merchant here in Nottingham" Robin replies.

"And you didn't want to risk Gisbourne seeing Marian?" Much surmises, slightly proud of the fact that he has apparently worked out what Robin is thinking.

Robin only nods in reply.

The pair comes to a stall in the market that has various jewelry and trinkets on display. "Much, go and keep watch for the guards." As soon as Much reluctantly steps away to keep watch, Robin pulls something small out of his pocket and turns to the merchant. "Frederick, I need this reworked, something simple with only the sapphire."

"For you, Robin, no problem. So who's the lucky lady?" Frederick starts sketching on a scrap piece of parchment.

"Now Frederick, I can't tell you that, I haven't even asked her yet! Don't want to jinx things".

Frederick shows Robin the sketch. The ring is now a simple flat gold band with the oval sapphire set in its center. The band is as wide as the sapphire but the jewel is set up slightly in the gold.

"That's perfect! But please don't set the stone too high; she won't want it to catch on anything."

Meanwhile, Much is standing guard while simultaneously trying to watch the transaction between Robin and Frederick. Coming directly towards him is Allan with Gisbourne on his far side. Much and Allan momentarily make direct eye contact. Just as Much turns to warn Robin, he sees Allan subtly steer Gisbourne off in another direction. Returning to Frederick's stall in a bit of a panic, Much says "Master, hurry! Gisbourne and Allan are in the market!"

"Calm down, Much. So we're all set then, Frederick?"

"What about the other stones in the ring? Do you want me to set them in something else?" Frederick inquires.

"Ring, what ring? Robin what are you up to?" Robin just ignores Much's attempts to find out what has been transpiring.

"No, keep one as payment and I'll hand out the rest. When will it be ready?" Robin replies.

"It will be ready by next market day."

"Master, we need to leave. Now!" Much is really beginning to panic. He knows Allan saw him and doesn't understand what he is up to. Is he herding Gisbourne to a better location for a trap or is he really giving them a chance to get away unnoticed? He grabs Robin and pulls him away from the stall and out of Nottingham.

"I suppose you aren't going to tell me what's going on, Robin?"

"No Much, I'm not."

"You used to tell me everything, well not everything, but you know what I mean!"

"Much, this has nothing to do with you and I need for you not to mention this to ANYONE. Promise me!"

"I won't say a word!" Much promises. Robin's look says that he clearly doubts this. "I swear, Master, not a word!" he continues, muttering to himself, "Not that I really know what's going on to begin with!"

Much and Robin continue back into Sherwood for a while. Robin has a perpetual half grin and Much is deep in thought. Finally Much says hesitantly, "Allan saw me"

"What? And you're just now telling me? Frederick could be in danger!" Robin starts to turn back toward Nottingham but Much stops him.

"I don't think so, Robin. He didn't see you, just me standing outside the stalls. I would swear he deliberately steered Gisbourne away…What is he up to?"

"It's hard to tell with Allan. If you're sure he didn't see me with Frederick then we should continue on. The others should be done with their drops and waiting for us at the long stone."

Little John, Marian, Will and Djaq are all at the long stone when Robin and Much get there. "How did everything go?" Robin wants to know.

Marian and Djaq both say "Fine" at the exact same moment which causes everyone to chuckle.

The gang starts walking back towards the camp, naturally pairing off. Robin and Marian, hand in hand, leading the way with Will and Djaq behind them and Much and Little John bringing up the rear. Will and Djaq are walking very close together and their hands brush occasionally but never quite grasp one another.

"It's nice that you spent some time with Much. I know he misses that, especially since I came to the camp. But you should have gone to Locksley and let someone else risk Nottingham. What if you were captured?" Marian asks.

"I needed to see someone in Nottingham, besides, I had a plan." Robin didn't really, but he couldn't tell Marian that. And Marian's expression clearly states that she doubts it. She decides to let it go. Everything went well today, for once, and there seemed no point in pressing the matter.

He thinks about telling her about Allan and his strange actions but doesn't want to get her even more worked up about him going to Nottingham without the gang's backup, especially when he is going to have to return next market day to pick up the package from Frederick.

The gang gets back to the camp and with general chit chat and kidding; everyone puts away their various weapons and cloaks. Much gets started on dinner, Djaq restocks and sorts her herbs and everyone else makes themselves busy keeping their supplies stocked, making arrows and just general camp keeping.

(End scene).


	4. Chapter 4

Next installment to solve the ring issue!

The sky is overcast and threatening rain on the morning of the next market day. At the outlaws' camp, Robin rises early, gathers his bow and quiver and a cloak and carefully sneaks out of the camp without disturbing the others.

On the way into Nottingham, Robin spies a couple of rabbits and shoots them.

Upon reaching Nottingham he pulls the hood of his cloak up and blends himself in with the merchants headed in to set up for market day. "I hope Frederick is already here." Robin thinks to himself making his way to Frederick's stall.

He's in luck. Frederick is there and setting up for the day. "Good morning" Robin greets the merchant.

"Ah, Robin! Here for the ring, I see. I have it right here for you." Frederick reaches into a leather satchel and pulls a small package wrapped in a bit of sheep skin out. He hands it to Robin.

Robin sets down the brace of rabbits and his bow and takes the package from Frederick. He opens it carefully revealing the ring inside along with several smaller loose diamonds. After examining the ring "It's perfect! Excellent work, you're a true artist!" he exclaims. Robin carefully wraps the package back up and puts it in a pocket.

He then picks up the brace of rabbits and hands one to Frederick. "Here, for the family, courtesy of Sherwood Forest."

Frederick takes the rabbit but is distracted by something over Robin's shoulder. "Robin, Gisbourne just arrived at the castle! Time for you to disappear, my friend."

Robin carefully turns and looks, seeing the black leather clad form of Gisbourne running up the steps to the castle. He turns back to Frederick, picks up his bow, which he tucks under his cloak. "Thank you and wish me luck!" He then slips out through the various market stalls, careful to always keep the stalls between him and the castle. He is able to quietly walk out of the castle by blending in and weaving through the merchants and peasants who are making their way into Nottingham.

Once he reaches the safety of the trees, Robin removes his hood and continues back to the camp, grinning crazily and occasionally patting his pocket. He spies another unfortunate rabbit and adds it to the one he already has. As he gets within sight of the camp he whistles a nonsensical tune both because he is happy that his mission was successful and to let the gang know he is approaching. When he gets to camp everyone is up and starting their morning routines. "Master! Where have you been?" queries a worried Much.

"Stop worrying, Much. I woke early and thought I would try to catch us some fresh game." He hands the brace of rabbits over to Much, who takes the rabbits and starts skinning them and preparing them to cook. Robin still has the crazy grin causing Much, Djaq, Will, John and Marian to wonder just exactly what else he had been up to. Much suspects that it has something to do with their last trip to Nottingham but for once, heeding Robin's request for secrecy, decides not to push the issue further.

Resisting the urge to pat his pocket again, Robin puts away his cloak and weapons and then wraps an arm around a startled Marian planting a quick but enthusiastic kiss on her lips, "Good morning, Gorgeous!"

"Robin!" exclaims Marian, "What's gotten into you?" She pulls away quickly, not because she minds the spontaneous affection but because she prefers not flaunt it in front of the gang. She's wants them to take her seriously as a fighting member of the gang, not just as "Robin's girl". And then there's Much, she knows he is feeling pushed out from his place as Robin's confidant and is a bit jealous of her new place in Robin's life.

"Just exactly what have you been up to, Robin? You are awfully cheerful for it just to have been a hunting expedition, especially in this weather!"

"Nothing! It's just a beautiful day, you're here with me and I'm with all my favorite people. Now, I'm hungry. Much, is breakfast ready?" He asks in a successful attempt to divert Marian from further questioning.

Marian and the rest of gang clearly think Robin has been up to something, particularly since it is anything but a "beautiful day". But in the interest of their rumbling stomachs the topic is not pursued further.

In reply, Much hands a bowl of porridge to Robin and just shakes his head at Robin's antics. He's a bit smug because he has a bit of an inside track on Robin's activities since he was with him on the last trip into Nottingham.

The rest of the gang get their breakfasts and settle down for their morning meal with general chit chat and making of plans for the day.

(End scene)


	5. Chapter 5

_Arthur's notes: Personally I loved Robin's proposal and thought that it was significant that Robin compared Marian to his bow, highlighting their partnership (so different from how Gisbourne views Marian). So aside from adding in the ring from my previous chapters I have left this scene largely unaltered._

_Chapter continues with the tree scene and again I have left this largely unchanged except for some monor but significant changes in the dialogue between Robin and Marian. Hopefully the reader/viewer will be left with no doubt as to Marian's feelings and allegiance._

Lardner proposal scene: (Original scene and dialog is in italics)

_Setting – Fresh grave under large oak tree. Marian is kneeling putting a last few stones on the grave and Robin is standing a few feet away looking contemplative and a bit nervous._ He is fiddling with something in his pocket.

"_I know we're meant to be loyal and obedient, but the King doesn't know the facts. Once he does, he'll return home." _Ro_bin says with concern._

"_This is no time for you to go back to the Holy Land" Marian responds._

"_We're agreed" he says by way of validation._

_Marian takes a refreshing drink from the water skin. "Absolutely!" She then stands and looks at Robin, "Would you like to say a few words?"_

_Robin nods a bit hesitantly but does not speak._

"_Go on then" Marian says encouragingly._

"_Will you marry me?"_

"_What?" with an incredulous half laugh_

"_First time I held my bow, I knew. It felt right. Like it had been made for me. (sigh) That's how I feel about you. I promised your father I would protect and look after you, but it works both ways. I look after my bow because it protects and looks after me – and together we're stronger. (pause and inhale) so, (_as he lowers himself to one knee he reaches into his pocket and grabs hold of something small and keeps it grasped in his hand.)_ Marian, will you marry me?"_

_With a little laugh "Robin, of every single man in the world, you are the only one…"_

_He interrupts with a hopeful "Is that a yes?"_

"_Will you let me finish?" She gently scolds him._

_Sighing and looking nervous and uncomfortable "I'm sorry"_

_Marian continuing "The only one who'd propose over a fresh grave by comparing me to your weapon"_

_Robin interrupting again, "Well, is that a no?"_

"_Who'll give me away?" she asks._

"_I could ask the King" he responds. Both nod in agreement. Robin has a relieved smile on his face. _

"_So we find Lardner, bring the King home, defeat the Sheriff, and get married"_

"_Well, that sounds like a plan" Robin responds. _He reaches across for Marian's left hand and takes it in his. With his right hand he gently slides the sapphire engagement ring onto the fourth finger of her left hand. He signs with relief that the fit is near perfect. _As he stands up Marian launches herself at him, twining both arms around his neck and kissing him. Robin wraps his arms around her waist and enthusiastically returns her kiss._

Staying within the circle of Robin's arms, Marian pulls back enough to bring her arms down so that she can see the ring. She gently twists her hand back and forth so that the sapphire catches the light. "Robin! It's beautiful! You couldn't have picked any better if it had been made for me."

"Well, it was! It had to be a sapphire to match your gorgeous eyes." He responds, grinning.

"How ever did you manage…..So that's what you were up to!" Marian's expression changes from puzzlement to discovery as she connects the dots between the ring and Robin's recent mysterious behavior. "A little dipping into the profits?" But there is no real censure in her tone.

"Just contributing to the local economy. Frederick, the metal-smith, in Nottingham made it. Don't worry; the rest of the original ring has been used to help the merchants of Nottingham pay their taxes."

"Definitely one of you better plans!" Marian agrees

_Robin and Marian enjoy a few more blissful moments in each others arms before heading back to the camp._

(end scene)

Note: Marian & Robin trapped in the tree scene from Lardner. All of this scene that does not directly involve Robin and Marian in the tree occurs just as it was originally aired. All original scene and lyrics in italics. Starts with Marian & Robin in the tree after Vaizey has gone back to Nottingham for reinforcements.

_In the tree, with a contemplative look, Marian says "Maybe you could use me as a hostage?"_

"_What?" clearly Robin thinks she has lost her mind._

"_You know Gisbourne's feelings for me. _We can use that. _He might let you go if he thought _he might be able to win me back."

"_Are you mad?"_

"_I could say I was on my way home to _take care of business related to my father's estate _and you ambushed me in the forest."_

"_He'll never fall for it. And how would that look, Robin Hood takes Lady Marian hostage?"_

"_Oh yes, us dying together might look better, but it won't bring the King home."_

"_Even if Gisbourne fell for it, the Sheriff wouldn't"_

"_The Sheriff's gone and while Gisbourne's in charge….Robin, this could be our last chance."_

"_No, It's not happening!" Robin state emphatically._

"_Robin, have you got a better idea?"_

Scene is as aired up through Allan slopping pitch onto the tree.

"_If I were bound and gagged, I couldn't scream. So all we have to do..."_

"_No!" Robin cuts her off._

"_There's no other way!" Marin replies in desperation._

_Robin fires an arrow to knock away the one that Gisbourne is about to light. "There's always another way!"_

"_This is just putting off the inevitable" Marian observes._

"_You're not going back to _the castle", _Robin states fervently_

"_I could do more good in the castle", Marian replies._

"_Marian, I would rather die here than have you _withinGisbourne's grasp again."

"_If you die now then my father died for nothing!"_

"_Trust me! I'll get us out of this!"_

"_No! you won't. Not with out my help! Look, we're in this together. Now tie me up!"_

The scene continues as aired until and picks up after Robin has gotten the arrow with the message from Will.

"_It's from Will; he's got a plan," Robin states after reading the message and he readies the zip line readied. "You'll have to put your arms around me."_

"_No, I'm not coming." Marian replies_

"_Marian, we haven't got time for this!" replies a panicked Robin. _

"_Then go! Before they see the rope._ I'm staying here until you get away safely."

"Marian... _This afternoon we had a plan."_

"_Yes, find Lardner and bring the King home. That _only works if you get away with Lardner. I will let Gisbourne escort me back to the castle, see what I can find out and then find a way back to you. _It's our only hope. Trust me. "_

Robin takes the zip line down to Little John and the waiting horses.

Marian quickly removes her tag and then her engagement ring. She strings the ring on the cord and tucks both into an inside pocket of her waist band. Then she slips her hands through the rope and lets herself drop down into Gisbourne's sights.

The rest of the scene continues as aired.


	6. Chapter 6

_I really felt that Robin and the Gang must have developed relationships with the people of Nottinghamshire in order for them to be so popular with the people and also in order for them to do their work and remain uncaptured. My additional scenes are my humble attempt to address this and also to forward my version of the story._

_This scene we did not get to see immediately follows chapter 5:_

Back at Nottingham Castle:

Gisbourne with Marian mounted behind him rides into the castle's forecourt. Marian is holding onto the back of the saddle rather awkwardly to avoid having to hold onto Guy. As soon as the horse comes to a stop, Marian quickly slides off the back before Guy can dismount. She starts to the castle stairs but stops when Guy calls out, "Marian! Are you all right? Hood didn't hurt you, did he?" He dismounts and hands the reins off to one of the castle guards.

Without turning back to face him, "I am fine, Guy. R- (almost using the familiar address) He didn't harm me. I am tired though and would like to clean up.", knowing that she will have to deal with Gisbourne eventually, but desperately hoping to put it off for a bit. Leaving Robin and the safety of Sherwood is still too new and raw.

Placing a careful hand on her shoulder, Gisbourne turns a reluctant Marian towards him. "I knew you would come back to me after you got over the grief of losing your father."

Resisting the urge to flinch away from Gisbourne's hand but grateful that he has given her an opening for both her grief stricken appearance and to bring up the "real" reason she has returned to Nottingham, Marian sighs.

"Guy, I am not _over_ the death of my father and he is the reason I have returned. I received a message at the convent that there are some estate matters involving Knighton that can only be taken care of here, and that is the _only_ reason I have returned."

"I'm sorry, I thought that you, that we…if there's anything I can do to help?" He was slowly realizing that he has once again made the wrong move with Marian.

Conscious of the fact that she needs to stay in Gisbourne's good graces in order to get information for Robin and the gang, which would require freedom of movement within the castle, Marian softens her stance a bit.

"Thank you and I am sure I will need your help, but right now I really just need to get some rest before tackling the estate situation . . . and if you could keep my return quiet…?" Marian trails off in hopes that Gisbourne will pick up on her unspoken desire to have her arrival at the castle kept from Vaizey for as long as possible.

She knows that Vaizey will find out, but she really needs some time to compose herself and get back into her political player role. One of the best things about being in Sherwood, besides being with Robin, was the freedom to breathe, to be herself, with no masks and false facades.

_It is so true that you don't know what you had until it's gone,_ she thought.

"Of course, your old chamber is still ready. I never lost hope that…I'll have a servant bring you a hot bath," he says, desperate to accommodate Marian. He drops his hand and starts walking up the castle steps. Marian falls into step next to him.

"Thank you Guy." Marian then falls silent.

Once in the castle, Gisbourne departs for the kitchens to find a servant to attend to Marian and she turns and heads up another stair case to her chambers. She had considered telling him not to bother the overworked servants with the bath, but she really wants to clean up and it is a way to get away from Gisbourne without having to work too hard.

Once in her old chamber, Marian sees that aside from having been cleaned, that it hasn't been touched. All of her belongings are still there. While this relieves the need to find clothing and such, Marian feels even more guilty about Gisbourne, knowing that it was his doing and his way of keeping hope alive, that she would return.

A knock on Marian's chamber door signals the arrival of the servants with the bath. She is greatly relieved to see Sarah, her servant from her last enforced stay at the castle, among them.

After the servants have set up the steaming hot bath, Marian dismisses them, "Thank you, you can go back to your other duties now. Sarah, could you stay and help me with my things?"

"Of course, Lady Marian." Even though she knew that Marian had lost her standing when she and her father were arrested, Sarah still could help but think of her as a noble. One of the best kind, a noble who was truly noble. Lady Marian cared about the people and put herself at risk to help them. Sarah would always be truly grateful for Lady Marian and Robin Hood's help in saving her daughter from the poison.

As soon as the door closes behind the other servants, Marian sinks down on the bed in exhaustion.

"Are you all right, my lady?"

"I'm fine Sarah, but I'm afraid that I need your help again." Marian looks at Sarah questioningly.

"Anything you need! I can never repay you for all of your kindnesses and saving my daughter. "

Relieved that she can once again count on Sarah's help and that she is not totally alone in the castle, Marian tells Sarah about her adventures. "I haven't been at Kirklees; I've been in Sherwood with Robin and his men, fighting against the sheriff. We were trapped and I decoyed myself to Gisbourne in order for Robin to get away. Can you get a message out to Robin that I am all right?"

"Yes, my lady. But why don't you just sneak out and go back to Sherwood? I could help you."

Marian gets up and goes over to the desk. She rummages around for a piece of parchment to write a note for Robin. She quickly scribbles a few lines on the parchment.

"I will, eventually, but something big is going on and I want to see what I can find out before I do. Gisbourne thinks I am here on business related to my father's estate, so if anyone asks you, that is why I have returned from Kirklees."

She hands the note to Sarah. "One of the gang will be handing out in Nottingham on market day. You can give this to him and it will find its way to Robin."

Sarah takes the note and slips it into her apron pocket, making sure that it can't be seen. Having acted as the go between for Marian and Robin before, she knows how to be careful and discreet. "Do you want help with your bath? You should hurry, before the water gets cold."

"I can manage on my own, but thank you. If at all possible, can you see to it that I am not disturbed for the rest of the evening?" Marian rises from the desk and starts taking off her boots and corset.

"Yes, you'll be wanting a tray brought to your room for dinner?" Not waiting for an answer Sarah continues, "I'll bring it myself."

On impulse Marian walks over and hugs a surprised Sarah. "Thank you so much for everything! Having you to help me and confide in makes being back here somewhat bearable."

Sarah awkwardly hugs her back, as the nobles she's dealt with have never to being affectionate with the servants. She pulls back, saying, "I'll just go and get you a dinner tray." Then she slips out of Marian's chamber.

Marian carefully pulls her tag and engagement ring out of the inner pocket that she had stashed them in earlier. She looks at the ring longingly.

_Soon,_ she thinks to herself, _I'll be able to wear it openly again._

Walking over to the fireplace, Marian carefully dislodges a stone to the side of the mantle and reveals a small cubby behind it. Briefly she clasps the tag and ring to her heart then puts them in the cubby and replaces the stone, making sure it doesn't look like it has been disturbed.

She continues to disrobe and sinks gratefully into the hot bath. With a rueful smile she admits to herself that hot baths are one of the things she missed most in Sherwood, so there is a small silver lining in returning to the castle.

(end scene)

_Another scene that we didn't get to see:_

Early the next morning the merchants are busy setting up their stalls for market day. In the bustle Will and Djaq, cloaked and hooded, are busy searching out their "regulars", those they distribute money and food parcels to on a weekly basis. The impression is that these people are agents who will then further break down the parcels to those in need. Any guards present have their attention focused elsewhere. Almost as if they are deliberately trying NOT to see Will and Djaq and those that they meet with. Makes one wonder how loyal the guards are to the Sheriff and that maybe their families also benefit from Robin Hood's efforts.

Sarah, Marian's serving maid, is making her way from her Pitt Street shack towards the castle, while keeping an eye out for one of Robin's men. She spies Will and Djaq, diverts her course and casually makes her way to them. "Will, I have a message from our Lady friend."

"Sarah, good to see you again. How is Jess, fully recovered from the poisoning?" Djaq inquires.

"Yes, she is doing great thanks to you. Here is the message." She discreetly slides the folded parchment out of her sleeve and slips it to Djaq.

Will is taking in the exchange with his usual solemnity, but feels he must inquire, "She is safe then? "

"Yes, and she said that she hopes to see everyone soon," Sarah replies. "I should get to the castle to see if she needs anything. Is there anything you want me to pass on to our Lady?"

"Nothing specific, just tell her that we hope to see her soon." Will answers.

"I'll tell her. I'll be in the market early each morning, if you need anything. God bless!"

Sarah turns from the duo and heads into the castle, still being "ignored" by the guards.

Will and Djaq finish up handing out their parcels, slide behind the stalls and slip out of Nottingham.

The whole scene from beginning to end seems almost routine, as if all the participants have done this many times before.

(end scene)


	7. Chapter 7

**Walkabout Rewrite**

Original scene and dialogue in italics.

Takes place the Thursday following Marian's return to the castle.

_Gisbourne and Allan are in the great hall of Nottingham Castle. Marian enters_

_"I heard about the Sheriff. Any news?"_

_"Nothing" Gisbourne responds._

_"What do you think?"_

_"Well if the Sheriff hadn't left of his own accord, I would think this was Hood's work"_

_"No,no,no - _If_ Hood knew of the Sheriff's arrangement with Prince John, he wouldn't let Nottingham be destroyed."_

_Gisbourne scoffs._

_Pacing along the length of the table, Marian continues, "On this occasion I don't think Hood is the problem, but he might be the solution."_

_"How?"_

_"Well, Robin knows Nottingham and the forest better than any man alive. If the Sheriff is out there..."_

_"Hood's not going to help us."_

_"Well, have you asked him?"_

_"We do not deal with outlaws" Gisbourne starts to stalk out of the great room._

_Marian, getting desperate, "This could be our only hope. If I could get a message to him, if I could bring him here to the..._

_Gisbourne turns slowly back to face Marian with a suspicious look on his face._

_Marian realizes that she may be over playing her hand but finishes desperately,_ _"to the castle."_

_You, could bring Hood here to the Castle?" he asks with suspicion_

_"I think so. He will not want Nottingham razed to the ground. Same as you." _

_"Very well. Do it." Gisbourne turns and continues out of the hall._

_Marian signals the waiting Allan with a look._

(end of scene as aired)

Allan approaches Marian, quietly, "I'm not being funny, you know Robin isn't going to listen to me. He'll probably shoot me on site."

"Come with me to my room. I will give you something to ensure Robin will listen to you." Using the opposite door from the one that Gisbourne exited, Marian turns and walks out of the great hall, heading for her chambers. She just assumes Allan is following her.

Once to her chambers she turns and finds Allan a pace behind her. "Wait here until I tell you it's all right to come in."

"Don't want me seeing your secrets, is it? Allan says with a chuckle.

"Just wait here!" Marian is urgent, knowing that time is of the essence.

Marian enters her chamber, makes sure the door is secured behind her and walks over to the fireplace mantle. Once there she pulls away the stone and retrieves the pouch that contains her tag and engagement ring. She then replaces the stone.

Outside her chamber Allan lounges casually against the wall next to Marian's door. While his pose is casual one can tell that he is keeping a watch out. He certainly doesn't want Gisbourne to see him waiting outside Marian's door for many reasons.

The door cracks opens and Marian grabs Allan's arm and none too gently pulls him into the chamber and closes the door firmly.

"So how are we going to get Robin to listen to me? I don't fancy being shot on sight, you know"

Marian opens the pouch she is holding and pulls out her gang tag. She starts to hand it to Allan. "Show him this…" she tapers off and puts the tag back into the pouch. Reaching further into the pouch she then pulls out her sapphire engagement ring.

Allan's eyes widen and take on an avarice gleam upon seeing the ring. He just can't quite help himself.

"Allan, I am seriously trusting you here. You had better not let those sticky fingers of yours get the better of you."

"If you don't trust me with it, then give me the tag instead." His feelings have been mildly piqued by Marian's distrust.

"I thought about it, but if you are caught with the tag, we are both done for. There is no way you could explain it away. But for a thief to have a ring, which does not have any identifying marks, that could be explained hopefully without loss of life. And it's not traceable to me." Marian's cunning brain has clearly been working overtime.

Reluctantly Marian drops the ring into Allan's palm. "Robin will know that I would never give this to you unless it is urgent. So help me, Allan, if you lose it between here and **giving it to Robin**, I will go back on my promise not to kill you. Now hurry, Robin should be at or near the camp."

"And what will you be doing while I am risking my neck to get Robin here?" Allan wants to know as he tucks the ring into his pocket.

"I will be trying to keep Gisbourne from losing it and doing something really stupid. Maybe I can get him to think about evacuating the town, just in case…Now go!"

Marian literally pushes Allan out of the door, closing it firmly behind him. She then returns to the mantle and hides the pouch again. The last we see of her she is slumped in her chair with her head in her hands. One can imagine that she is praying and gathering up her strength for the coming ordeal.

Allan strides down the corridor muttering. He is headed towards the castle stables and then on to find Robin. By his pace, one can tell that for once Allan is not only aware of the urgency of the situation, but is concerned about how they are going to get out of this if the Sheriff is not found.

Scenes continue as written up until after Gisbourne tries to convince Jasper to give him more time.

_Marian is in the main hall and Gisbourne enters with a purposeful stride. "Jasper will not be swayed"_

"_There's still time." Marian replies with a bit of a desperate edge to her voice._

"_No, there's still time for you to get away" Gisbourne looks behind him out the door, as if to check to see if anyone is listening and then turns back to Marian, holding out his hand._

"_No, _I can't just run out on the people to save myself."

"Marian, you can't…"

"I'm not leaving with everyone in trouble." Marian cuts him off.

_With a sign of resignation, Gisbourne moves closer to Marian, "Well then, we must prepare to defend ourselves"_

_Marian nods in agreement. _

Gisbourne exits the hall calling for Allan.

Marian sighs heavily and drops her head, unconsciously rubbing her thumb over her ring finger of her left hand, missing the ring that she has not been able to wear. She can tell by the light in Gisbourne's eyes and his manner towards her that he thinks she is staying in the castle for him. Despite all of her efforts to keep him at an arms length, he clearly still has hopes for a romantic relationship. Taking a deep breath to shore up her emotional defenses she exits the great hall to help with the preparations.

Episode continues as aired until the scene where Will finds Marian in the castle courtyard.

_Will rushes to where Marian is handing out weapons. Marian turns towards him, "Will! Any word from Robin?"_

_Will shakes his head in reply "But I know he will die before he stops looking."_

Marian glances up to check the position of the sun in the sky. "Time is running out…"

_Marian hands out some more weapons_

"_Marian, the one person who can't die is you." Will reaches into his pocket_

"_There's no way out."Marian replies._

"_I __promised__ Robin you'd be safe." He holds Marian's ring out in front of her._

_Marian takes the ring from Will with a worried look. As Will walks away to continue helping, Marian looks at her ring wistfully and tucks it in_ the hidden pocket of her corset.

Episode continues as written until:

_Great Hall of Nottingham castle:_

_Townspeople are preparing for the siege, Marian and Will among them. Gisbourne enters from the upper level and looks over the railing seeking out Marian. He makes his way down the stairs to Marian and puts his hand on her back. "Marian."_

_Marian turns towards him and puts her hand on his arm. _She is trying to create some distance between them, but Gisbourne misinterprets the gesture as one of affection. _"Has he changed his mind?"_

"_No, but I've managed to negotiate a concession." Using her elbow, Gisbourne steers Marian towards a windowed alcove and speaking in Marian's ear from behind her, "Nottingham can not be spared, but he will spare me __and__ my family."_

_Marian turns towards him stopping them before they reach the alcove and says with exasperation and a bit of disbelief, "You're abandoning us!"_

"_I've no intention of abandoning you, Marian." He takes her arm again, pulling her into the alcove. "You can become my family. We can leave together if…"_

"_What…" Marian says breathlessly. She is stunned at what he is saying and at the fact that he is really considering taking her and leaving the people of Nottingham leaderless. _Unconsciously her hand goes to her corset, where her engagement ring is hidden.

_Oblivious to the distress on Marian's face Gisbourne continues "…you marry me." The distress on Marian's face finally registers with him, "Is it such a difficult choice, between death and becoming my wife?"_

"_It's not that simple! How can I abandon them?" _Marian is desperately trying to think of a way to get out of this without completely alienating Gisbourne.

_Gisbourne drops to one knee taking Marian's hand in his two. "Marry me and live!" he pleads. "It has to be before sunset, that's when I leave."_

_Marian is speechless as Gisbourne gets up and exits the hall._

This last statement clenches it for Marian. He is going to abandon the people, the ones that, by working for the Sheriff and the Black Knights, he has helped put in this position.

_(Will notices what's going on in the alcove and comes to the accurate conclusion that Gisbourne is proposing to Marian.)_

Episode continues as written.

_In the castle corridor, Gisbourne seeks out Marian and grabs her by the arm to stop her, "Marian, we're out of time. What's your decision?"_

_Marian turns to face Gisbourne and says with intent, "Well, I'm not going to walk out on these people."_

"_So you're going to stay?"_

"_Yes_, Guy, I can't ever marry you – I'm sorry. Too much has passed between us and I can't abandon these people"

_Visibly upset, angered and disappointed Gisbourne all but shouts, "Woman! Your willfulness will kill you."_

_Gisbourne turns and storms off with Marian looking after him and then looking pensive and worried._

_Episode continues (no changes in dialogue, but a little bit different in emotional realization.)_

_Jasper on horseback and soldiers with torches are ringing the perimeter. Gates open and Gisbourne rides out and stops in front of Jasper, who inquires, "And the woman, Marian, is she leaving with you?"_

_Gisbourne looks decidedly unhappy with the question. "She will not abandon Nottingham"_

_Jasper chuckles mockingly, "Imbecile"_

"_And without her, my world may as well turn to ash." _Gisbourne has started to realize how his alliance with Vaizey has cost him in human relationships.

_Guy bursts back into the Great Hall through the upper doors, "Marian!"_

_Marian who is on the main floor looks up with shock and a bit of amazement,_ but absolutely **no **smile!

"_If I'm going to die_, it will have meaning." Gisbourne declares.

Will, who is standing behind Marian, draws his sword.

"_To arms!" Guy pulls his own sword and turns back towards the doors._

_Episode continues: Soldiers riding in with torches, Allan running into the castle and closing the gates, Robin riding towards Nottingham with unconscious Vaizey, etc._

_The scene continues and Marian comes up to the upper level landing to stand next to Gisbourne _ but about an arm's length away with a double grip on a short sword.

Gisbourne looking out intently, _"This may be the last thing we do."_

Marian hears him and gives a small rueful smile.

_Just when it seems that the soldiers' attack is imminent we hear Vaizey's shout, "Gisbourne!"_

_A stunned Gisbourne runs out to the Sheriff._

Now Marian smiles and relaxes her posture in relief. Robin has found Vaizey in time. Everyone is safe for now.

_Rest of episode finishes as aired._

(Scene between Marian & Will takes place as Gisbourne and Vaizey discuss the situation and the pact.)

Marian takes advantage of Vaizey's reprimand of Gisbourne to get lost in the crowd and seek out Will.

"Will!"

Will pulls the hood of his cloak up as he turns towards Marian. He doesn't think he will be recognized in all the chaos, but still doesn't want to take any undue risks.

"Can you get a message to Robin for me?" Marian inquires

"Of course."

"Tell Robin that I will be at the old oak in Knighton at moonrise."

"Are you coming back to Sherwood then?" Will wants to know.

"Not just yet, Will. There is something big being planned between Vaizey and the Black Knights. I need a few more days to get more information. But after today, I just need to see Rob…" she trails off, realizing that she is revealing more than she intended. "Just give the message to Robin, _please_."

"You know Robin would tell you that you don't have to do this, stay at the castle." Will is coming to realize that their separation is wearing on Marian as much as it is on Robin.

"I know, but if we have any chance of stopping the Sheriff, then we need the intelligence I can gather. Will, you need to get out of here before somebody recognizes you and realizes that one of Robin's men is still here. "

Will turns to leave but Marian catches his arm. "Will, thanks for being here today," she tells him with a small sincere smile.

Will returns her smile and then slips out with the crowd.

Marian watches him get safely out of the gates and then slips through the people herself and taking the long route to avoid Gisbourne, heads to her room.

Once in her room, she quickly messes the bed and places pillows and blankets in the covers to suggest the shape of a body. She then goes to a chest and burrows under her dresses to pull out a small bag that looks to be filled with sand and has dark fine yarn attached to it like a wig on a doll. This she lies on her pillow with the hair facing out and arranges the covers a bit more. All of this is done in an efficient manner that suggests it's been done many times before. When she steps back, we can see how on a quick glance in the darkened room, one would think that Marian is asleep in her bed. She then dons her dark Nightwatchman's cloak and slips her mask and a small pouch with coins in it into her pocket. Going to the door she cracks it open and checks the hallway. Seeing that it is empty, she quietly slips into the darkened corridor and heads through the back corridors to the stables. Fortunately, the castle staff and guards are all in the great hall and main corridors, dealing with the aftermath of the day's events.

Nottingham Stables

From an overhead view we see Marian talking with a groom. She has the reins of a saddled horse in her hands and is slipping the groom a few coins. She puts her pouch back in her pocket and mounts up. With her dark cloak and the cover of night, anyone observing can't ascertain the sex of the rider, let alone identify a particular individual. After she has ridden out of the gate, the groom closes it behind her and heads back into the stable. Again, the audience is left with the impression that this is not an unfamiliar occurrence for either person.

Knighton:

The burnt out shell of Knighton Hall is illuminated by moonlight. Marian is standing under an oak tree just up a small hill from Knighton. Her horse is tethered to a low reaching limb and is contentedly grazing on grass.

Marian is lost in thought as she looks down on the remains of her childhood home. She has her arms protectively crossed around her middle and by the light of the moon we can see tear tracks on her cheeks.

From the shadows, Robin slips up behind Marian and wraps an arm around her shoulders. Marian doesn't flinch at all, whether this is because she is that lost in her thoughts or because her spy senses are that developed we can't tell, but maybe it is a bit of both.

"I'm sorry about your home. I should have stopped Gisbourne." Robin murmurs into the hair just over Marian's ear.

Marian slips her hand up and covers the hand that Robin placed on her shoulder, the moon causing her engagement ring to glint in the darkness. "No, then I would have lost you, my father, and Knighton." Dropping her arms and turning into Robin, she places her hands on his shoulders and looks into his eyes, "It's just a building and can be replaced but you can't be brought back from the dead."

Robin has slipped his arms around Marian's waist. "Still, I should have found a way…" He noticed the glint of her engagement ring and his heart warms with the knowledge that it is back where it belongs, on her hand.

Marian's arms slip around Robin's shoulders as he pulls her in for a comforting hug, resting his cheek on the crown of her head. After a moment Robin murmurs, "Come back to Sherwood."

"I want to, Robin, you don't know how much." Marian says as she pulls back so the she can look at Robin. "But the Sheriff is planning something big with the Black Knights. Just give me a few more days to see if I can find out what they are up to."

"You don't have to do this. We can find another way." Robin responds.

Marian chuckles, "That's what Will said you would say. But Robin, if I hadn't been at the castle today, Gisbourne would never have asked for your help and all of Nottinghamshire would look like Knighton Hall. Admit it - it's useful to have someone on the inside!"

"Yes, it is. A few more days, I think that is all your cover story can support before Vaizey gets too suspicious or Gisbourne too hopeful about your presence in the castle. Actually, from what Will told me, it's too late for that."

"He told you then…Robin, I could never marry Gisbourne, regardless of the reason. Surely you know that by now!"

"Marian, you marrying Gisbourne is better than dying. I've already thought you dead once and it nearly destroyed me. As long as you are alive, I will find a way to work things out. We will be together." As if to affirm his vow, Robin leans down and kisses her.

Marian responds back with all the emotion of the day overflowing. What started out as a solemn kiss quickly turns a passionate lover's kiss with hands caressing necks and backs. Before their kiss gets way beyond controlling, Robin pulls away and resumes their former position with his cheek resting on her head but this time his breathing is rough.

Marian burrows into his shoulder and Robin can feel fine tremors running through her body.

Several moments later, when they have both regained their composure, Marian pulls away from Robin. "Robin…there is one other thing…the information I've been able to get…it's mostly come from Allan. Gisbourne seems to have wised up about discussing his plans with anyone other than Vaizey but Allan is usually in the room when they do talk."

Marian feels Robin tense up and about to protest so rushes to continue, "He really wants to make it up to you and the gang! Passing me information is his way of doing this. He knows you won't take the information from him but will from me. Everything he's given me so far has turned out to be accurate. Maybe you could consider taking him back?"

"I don't know, Marian…what if he changes his mind again and exposes you to save his own hide?"

"He won't! He knows he owes me his life! Just consider it, please? I'd better get back while I still have the cover of darkness."

Robin nods in reluctant agreement. "Promise me you will get out immediately if you think you have been compromised in any way."

"I promise. I love you, Robin."

"I love you too! Go before I kidnap you and take you back to Sherwood!" He is only half joking about this.

Marian reaches up and gives Robin another quick kiss then turns and walks back to her waiting horse. Robin watches as she walks away from him, unties the horse and mounts up. He only turns to head back into the cover of Sherwood once she has ridden out of his sight completely.


	8. Chapter 8

Treasure of the Nation Rewrite:

Note to reader: Original dialogue and action is in italics, but order of the dialogue has been changed or edited in several places to accommodate story.

In case you haven't watched this episode recently I have included synopses of the scenes that haven't been altered.

Personally I had issues with Robin's take on his mission for GKR – not that he undertook it but that "the King needs me now more than ever". I though his character had progressed past this unquestioning devotion to GKR, so I have made some minor alterations in dialogue that I hope reflect where I think Robin's character is at this point in the series.

_Opening: Robin and gang coming up on activity on the Great North Road:_

_Robin and gang running and hiding on hill overlooking the Great North Road, "Get down! Get down!"_

_Once they are situated on the hill Robin notices they are short one man, "Where's Much?"_

_Little John responds with a gruff, "Don't know"_

_Much straggles up the hill and plops down between Robin and Little John, "Oh! right on my sword"_

_Robin shushes Much, "Shhh."_

_Robin sees men on horseback and others marching behind coming up the road with Allan at the front on horseback. "Mercenaries. _ Just as Allan said, though seems _fitting that he's at the head. The Sheriff __**is**__ stepping up his plans."_

Rest of scene continues as written except that the viewer has the impression that Allan is kind of expecting it to happen. The smile that Robin gives at the end of the scene is actually directed at Allan as a "mission accomplished!"

_Outlaws' Food Store:_

_The outlaws are putting their haul in the shed. "It's all right lads, we'll be done soon." Robin tells his tired crew._

_Will responds with concern, "There's enough here to feed an army, Robin."_

"_I know, that's what I'm worried about. Something big's happening and we need to be ready. _All this must be part of what Marian's been sensing at the castle."

_Scene continues unchanged with Legrande's entrance through to the fight and Legrande's announcement that he has a message from the King._

Next scene with Legrande giving Robin the parchment with the message and discussing the King's mission is unaltered.

Locksley Village:

_Allan and mercenaries ride and march into Locksley. Gisbourne shouts, "Allan, where are the supplies?" as he rounds the corner of the pond. _

_Allan dismounts and turns to face Gisbourne with his arms up in a defeated gesture._

_Gisbourne continues his tirade "These men are tired and hungry and we have no food. Tell me this is some kind of joke"_

"Robin and his men ambushed us. It happened so fast we didn't even realize he had the wagon until it was gone!"

_Gisbourne grabs Allan by the collar as Marian is riding into Locksley. She dismounts, rushing over to where the confrontation is taking place. "I'm sick and tired of being made to look a fool by you and your friends, when you are in on their secrets."_

"_What secrets?" Allan is getting desperate as he can see that Gisbourne is at the very end of his control. _

"_You know what I'm talking about!" Gisbourne pulls his fist back and delivers a blow. _

_Allan takes a hit to his jaw, to avoid another blow he says in desperation, "I think I know where it is. There's a food store Robin used to use near Nettlestone. He used to keep the food there in the winter."_

"_And you just remembered this?" Gisbourne inquires with disbelief._

"_Yeah"_

"_Convenient. You're lying!"_

"_No, I'm not!"_

"_You are going to tell me everything. Now!" _Gisbourne is intent on getting information from Allan. Since Marian's return to the castle, he has become more and more suspicious of Allan as a possible leak of information to Hood.

"_Look, you know about Robin. The rest are just peasants" Allan is desperately trying to talk his way out of a serious beating._

"_Tell me!" Gisbourne shouts_ just before he lands a second blow this time to Allan's eye.

_Marian has been watching the confrontation develop since her arrival in Locksley. She dismounts and approaches as fast as possible._ Just as Gisbourne is ready to land another punch she interrupts, _"What's going on?" she shouts. She is hoping that Gisbourne will not want her to seem him beat on Allan._

_With a threatening finger pointed into Allan's face, "You, wait here." Gisbourne commands. _

_Marian starts to walk away in hopes that Gisbourne will follow and Allan can make good his escape. "Why has the entire village been cleared?" she demands to know._

"_The village has been requisitioned for military purposes. Marian, you shouldn't have come, not with these men here." Gisbourne answers as they make their way to an empty barn that has now been set up as a mess hall._

"_Because I am a woman? How about the women and children who are being forced out of their homes?"_

"_There is nothing I can do. The Sheriff has ordered it. No arguments." Gisbourne responds as he storms into the building._

"_Not long ago, you were willing to defy Prince John's men." Marian responds as she enters the building but stays in the door way._

_Gisbourne turns and looks back at her, "Yes, well the situation has now changed."_

"_Because the Sheriff is back?" she wants to know._

_Gisbourne looks away almost in embarrassment._

"_While he was gone, I thought I saw a different side to you, Guy" _

_Guy looks back at Marian with a bit of hope in his eyes only to be dashed when Marian continues, "I was mistaken." Marian turns away in disappointment and dismay_ and walks away to find Allan.

(new scene)

As Marian walks by some water barrels she pauses long enough to pull out a handkerchief and dip it into the water. Carrying the dampened cloth, she continues on to find Allan, who has taken refuge in a small home that has been forcibly vacated in order to accommodate the mercenary troops.

As Marian enters the hut she finds Allan standing by the fire pit working his sore jaw and massaging it with his hand. "Allan, are you all right?"

"Yeah, I'm fine. I've had worse." Allan is a bit embarrassed, knowing that Marian not only saw him get smacked around by Gisbourne but also that she was witness to his unwilling betrayal of Robin and the gang. "I'm sorry…I thought he was going to kill me…"

"I know Allan, if wasn't your fault. Gisbourne went too far."

While speaking Marian has crossed the small room, folding the damp handkerchief. She reaches out and placing it over the eye that Gisbourne punched, takes Allan's hand and places it over the rag to hold it up. "This should help with the swelling a bit."

"Marian, you have to find a way to warn Robin about the food stores! Not being funny, but I am gonna have to show Giz where they are."

"Yes, and he needs to know about what's happened to the people of Locksley as well. I just wish we knew why the Sheriff has brought the mercenaries in and what he's up to…" Marian starts pacing around the small hut, thinking.

"Maybe Robin can figure out a way to get the food back."

"Maybe…if he and the gang can act while the mercenaries are still settling in then they won't be expecting anything and won't be ready."

"Robin is never gonna let me back in the gang now… but if there is anything you can do…" Allan trails off in defeat. With Gisbourne's recent actions, Allan is even more desperate to get out of the castle and back to the relative safety of the gang.

"I'll talk to him Allan. Hopefully I can make him understand the position you were in and that it wasn't something you did willingly." It hasn't yet dawned on Marian that in explaining the situation with Allan that Robin will be even more distraught and concerned about her safety in the castle.

"Thanks Marian, you know I'd never willingly betray you or Robin and the gang. You'd better get out of Locksley before Giz realizes you are with me. He does seem to be closer to putting all of the pieces together and we don't want to give him any more reasons to be suspicious."

"Yes, if you're sure you'll be all right. I will head back to the castle with a detour into Sherwood to warn Robin." Too concerned about the current situation and having seen the pressure Gisbourne is putting on Allan, Marian does not point out that Allan has already betrayed the gang.

"I'm al 'right. I will try to delay as long as I can before I take Giz to the food store."

Marian gives Allan's beat up face one last look and then a small smile. She heads to the door way and stops to peek out, watching for Gisbourne and any of his men that would recognize her. Thankfully there is no one in the immediate vicinity. She slips out of the door and around the back of the hut into the cover of the plants and grasses. From there she carefully makes her way towards the food store.

As Allan waits a few minutes to let Marian get clear, he stuffs the handkerchief in a pocket then strides out of the hut. He is putting on a brave front, trying not to let anyone see that the encounter with Gisbourne has really scared him. He appears his usual brash self as he goes in search of Gisbourne but on the inside he is queasy.

(back to episode as it aired, with synopsis of the action)

_Robin, the Gang, Legrande and his men are all tramping through Sherwood. They discuss the King, his treasure and why he might have gone to such elaborate lengths for this plan. We do learn that the King is aware of what his brother, Prince John, is up to and the plots against him and his throne. _

_The next scene is Legrande and Robin at Paxton's home where they figure out how to read the parchments using the heat from a candle._

_Next we see Marian as she watches Allan showing Gisbourne the food store. She is watching to see what Gisbourne is doing with the provisions and to make sure Allan doesn't spill any more information and also _that he comes out of this relatively unscathed._ Gisbourne's men then load all of the provisions into the wagon. _

_Back to Robin, the Gang, Legrande and his men, and Paxson in Sherwood. They have the two parchments that make up the message from GKR and they are trying to figure out what they mean. As they are looking at them they hear a distinctive whistle. We hear a sword being pulled from its sheath. Robin, knowing the source of the whistle, calms the nervous group, "Hold, hold, hold, hold"_

_Much replies "I think that might be for you."_

_Robin passes the scrolls to Much, "Carry on working. I'll be back."_

_As Robin walks off Paxon asks, "That signal, is that a member of the gan_g?"

_Much, exercising discretion, tilts his head and replies noncommittally, "uh, something like that."_

_We see Robin making his way through Sherwood and Marian perched up on a fallen tree watching him make his way towards their meeting place. The sight of Robin makes Marian break into a beautiful smile and with a small laugh she says, "I'm up here." _

_Robin looks up and sees his love, smiling at her, he quickens his step._

_Smiling even more, Marian scoots down to the fallen tree below her perch as Robin is reaching for her. Finally in each other's arms their lips meet. They share kisses, Marian's hands tangle in Robin's hair. Robin pulls back enough to say with feeling, "Oh, I've missed you!" _

_They kiss again and then Marian pulls back enough to return the sentiment, "I've missed you."_

_Knowing that they don't have much time and the urgency of the situation in Locksley, Marian settles back a little way from Robin but links her hands behind Robin's neck. Her expression becomes more serious and taking a fortifying breath, she asks Robin, "Do you know what's happening in Locksley?"_

_Robin_ _looks puzzled and shaking his head he asks, "What do you mean?"_

"_Gisbourne's turned all the villagers out. He's made it a garrison for his mercenaries."_

_Looking away from Marian briefly, with an expression of disgust, he turns back to her to ask with concern, "What about the people? Where are the villagers?"_

_Marian replies, "In the forest, or with families from other villages."_

_After a brief pause, thinking Robin replies, "All right. Well, we'll get food to them."_

_Marian cuts him off, "Can't – Allan _had to tell_ Gisbourne about the secret food store and he's taken everything."_

"_What"_

"Gisbourne lost control when he found that you had intercepted the food train. Allan gave up the food store to save his life. He didn't want to, Robin, I truly believe that. _But if we move now we could take the garrison by surprise."_

"_I know, but we can't. Not just yet."_

"_Why not?"_

"_We've had word from the King, Marian. _He finally knows what Prince John and the Black Knights are up to. _I promise I'll restore Locksley but I can't until we complete this mission"_

"But_ what are the villagers supposed to do in the meantime?"_

"_You know I'd go to them if I could. _But this mission for _King Richard _could be vital to bringing the King home and ending this for good!

Marian looks cautiously hopeful at this news but is also considering what to do about the Locksley villagers in the meantime. "Allan wants to make up for revealing the food store. Maybe the two of us can find a way to get some provisions to those sheltering in the forest."

"Marian, if Gisbourne almost killed Allan over this, he's not going to just let you take food to the villagers.

"I have to do something! He's so distracted with the mercenaries that I'm sure we can find a way to at least get something to them, even if we have to buy provisions for the Nightwatchman to distribute."

Knowing that no matter what he says, Marian will take some sort of action, Robin sighs and gives in, "With Gisbourne as wound up as he is, it's not safe for the Nightwatchman to be seen and if you are going to work with Allan he certainly can't be seen to be working with the Nightwatchman! Gisbourne already knows that Lady Marian is concerned about the people. The best plan would be to use that. Just promise me that you'll be extra careful!

"I promise! You must promise me that you will be careful too!... Robin, do you really think the King will be home soon?"

"I think so and this mission is obviously important. _ Hey, we'll be together soon. I promise."_

_Marian nods her head and with a last kiss, Robin reluctantly leaves Marian. Half way down the hill he turns back to her, "And Marian..." _

"_Hmmm?"_

"I love you!"

"I love you to Robin!"

_Robin returns to the men working on the message and John shows everyone the circle of stones. They determine that the map is to the Standing Stones at Hathershage Heath. Paxson leaves the group after telling him that he will arrange for a ship to be ready for the treasure at Hull.  
_


	9. Chapter 9

Arthur's note: To my readers – sorry for taking so long to post another chapter. It has been tough to watch the original from this point forward due to the Marian situation, but I am trying to use as much original dialogue as possible to show what could have been done if the writers had not decided to massacre Marian's character and have Gisbourne be a complete idiot when it comes to Marian and the Nightwatchman.

Also, this is un-betaed – so I have tried to go over it carefully. Any mistakes are completely my own. I welcome any and all comments about the writing and especially about the characters and how I am portraying them. I will endeavor to correct any writing/grammatical mistakes.

Another note – I have the whole thing planned out in my head, but getting it to come out on "paper" the way I see it is a challenge. Add to that the fact that my graduate school class has started and my work load has increased and you get slower writing. But I WILL get it done!

Thanks for sticking with me!

_Robin and company are at Hathershage Heath Standing Stones. Robin shoots an arrow through the openings in the stones. They follow the arrow into the woods and find the underground chamber. In the underground chamber they follow the eye to a niche with another map with the cross at Kirklees Abbey._

_Vaizey shows up just as they figure out the map and traps them in the inner chamber. We find out that Paxson is a traitor and that he is the one who lead the Sheriff and his men to the underground chamber. Paxson wants his cut, so Vaizey gives it to him – in the gut. Then the Sheriff's party heads off towards Kirklees._

Locksley Outskirts: We see Marian, dressed in her regular clothing and a dull brown cape with the hood up watching the village intently. She sees Allan walking over to the barn where the food stores are being kept.

Allan struts up to the little Mongolian looking mercenary, with war paint and wearing a burgundy tunic, who is guarding the door. "Hey mate! Dinner is ready; I'll guard this place while you get some grub." Allan gestures across the village to where smoke is rising from an open pit cooking area. Other mercenaries are lurking around eating and drinking.

The mercenary grunts and nods in acknowledgement and heads over to join the other mercenaries. (That's the thing about mercenaries; they work for money and not out of any sense of loyalty or duty, so it is fairly easy for Allan to convince the man to leave his post.)

Using stealth to avoid being seen by the mercenaries, Marian makes her way to the barn, where Allan appears to be guarding the door. Really he is waiting to rendezvous with Marian. Marian nods briefly to Allan and sliding behind him, slips into the barn. Allan checks the activity in the village to make sure no one noticed Marian's arrival and then enters the barn after Marian.

With her back to the door she pulls out some large sacks, Marian starts to hand one to Allan saying quietly, "We just need to get enough to get the displaced villagers through until Robin returns."

Allan, facing the door, starts to take a sack from Marian and just as he reaches out he sees the widening crack of light made by the door opening. Marian hears the creak of the door and straightens up but, wisely, does not turn around.

Gisbourne strides in and starts to chew out Allan, "Allan where is…The Nightwatchman!" He says in angry surprise when he sees the hooded and caped figure from the back. Indeed, from Gisbourne's angle, Marian does look like the Nightwatchman.

Allan opens his mouth to speak but closes it when he sees Marian give a very slight shake of her head to silence him. Letting her hood fall back to reveal her brunette hair as she turns around, in surprise Marian says to the room in general, "The Nightwatchman's here?" Her heart is pounding at the possibility that she might have been found out, but she portrays a surprised demeanor, as if she has no idea who Gisbourne is talking about.

Gisbourne sees that the person he thought was the Nightwatchman is Marian and shakes his head as if to clear his vision. "Marian! I thought…nevermind." Unable to wrap his head around what he is seeing, he is at a loss as to where to start asking questions. "Marian what are you doing here? Allan where is the man who is supposed to be guarding the door?"

Allan replies "The food was ready, so I told the guard that I would watch the barn while he got his grub."

Afraid that Gisbourne is going to go off on Allan again Marian quickly intercedes, "I was trying to sweet-talk Allan into letting me take some food for the villagers but he won't give in."

"Marian I told you to leave it be! Allan, take Marian back to the castle and make sure she stays put this time and send the guard back to his duty!"

Marian drops her sacks to the floor, afraid that if she tries to leave with them Gisbourne will go off again. She is terrified that he will go back to the thought that he saw the Nightwatchman and she doesn't want anything about her to remind him of the outlaw.

Allan grabs Marian by the arm and makes a show of pushing her towards the open door. Marian tries to pull her arm out of his grasp, "All right, all right…I'm coming with you. You don't have to man-handle me!"

The last Gisbourne sees of the pair is Allan pulling Marian towards where the mercenaries are eating. Allan gestures to the barn door with his head and shouts over to the little mercenary, "Break time's over! 'hav to talk this 'un back to the castle."

Allan and Marian keep up the charade until they get out of Locksley back to where two horses have been tethered in the trees. "Not bein' funny, that was way too close! The way you played that, brilliant!"

"Yes well, we still don't have any food for the villagers." Marian is standing by the horses, her mind racing with all that happened, what it could mean for her and searching for solutions to the food situation. "I don't dare leave the castle now, at least for a while. Allan, do you think you could purchase food and get it to the people in Sherwood?"

"I don't know Marian; do you think that's a good idea? Could get us both 'n trouble."

"I know, but what else can we do? We don't know how long Robin will be gone and there are elderly and children who can't go without food!" Marian paces around the horses thinking, "Maybe we can get some of Robin Hood's allies in Nottingham to help purchase and distribute the food." Having decided on her course of action, Marian mounts up and looks down to Allan, "Well, what are you waiting for? We've got work to do!" Marian rides off towards Nottingham not bothering to check if Allan is following behind.

Allan quickly mounts up and falls in behind Marian.

The next we see of the pair is an overhead view as they are in Nottingham market. Marian is handing a purse of coins to a merchant and she is in earnest conversation with the group in a semi-circle in front of the pair. Allan is looking a bit uncomfortable, shifting weight from leg to leg. This is Marian's solution to the food problem.


	10. Chapter 10

_To my readers - I have not forgotten this, real life just got in the way for a bit! Thanks for sticking with me._

_Summary: Rewrite of "Treasure of the Nation" - We left off with Marian and Allan giving out money to some of the people in Nottingham so that they can purchase food and take it to the Locksley villagers who have been displaced. All of the scenes with Robin, the Gang, Legrande, Queen Eleanor, and Vaizey are unchanged but have been summarized here._

_(Original action and dialogue is in italics)_

_Back to Robin, Legrande, and the gang trapped in the underground cairn. Robin realizes that they read the map incorrectly and the abbey they need to get to is not Kirklees on the north side of the river, but another one on the south side. The rivalry between Little John and Legrande continues; resulting in Little John getting the stone door to rise with the encouragement of Robin and the Gang. However Legrande's strength is still needed to get Little John safely out of the door way. _

_Once outside they see Paxson's body and realize Vaizey has killed him. Little John realizes he has Legrande's staff and the two switch staves and call a manly truce. Robin tells everyone that if they hurry they can get to the correct abbey before Vaizey and his men. They will stick to the woods to avoid being seen._

_Vaizey and company have made it to Kirklees and find no treasure. Vaizey realizes that they are at the wrong church and orders him men to find him another church._

_We see the two groups running/riding through the woods on a race to the church on the south side of the river that contains the "Treasure of the Nation"_

Gisbourne is on horseback, leaving Locksley and heading on the road towards Nottingham. As he rides he appears deep in thought. Then from Gisbourne's point of view we get a montage of images beginning with Marian in the food store from the back looking like the Nightwatchman. Next we see the Nightwatchman delivering food to the fired mine workers and "his" confrontation with Gisbourne and then Marian's bloody sleeve at the tournament (season 1, episode 5 – Turk Flu). Then the scene at Locksley manor when Gisbourne catches the Nightwatchman robbing him (season 1, episode 12 The Return of the King). The Nightwatchman's ruse to distract and lure away the guards from Robin hanging over the snake pit and "his" confrontations with Gisbourne (season 2, episode 1 Sisterhood). There is a particular focus on the Nightwatchman's blue eyes and general height and stature.

After dismounting his horse and while climbing the steps up to the castle, Gisbourne realizes that he has never seen both Marian and the Nightwatchman at the same time. He realizes that there was no way for the Nightwatchman to get into the castle when Robin was captured by Vaizey's sister.

Slowly and with great distress Gisbourne finally comes to the realization that Marian is the Nightwatchman and has been all along. Fueled with righteous anger Gisbourne storms through the castle to Marian's chamber.

_Robin and company have made the "only church south of the river" and are questioning whether or not it is the right place. They see a candlelight chapel section through sheer curtains and the image of a cloaked and hooded person kneeling in front of the altar._

_The figure rises and turns. Upon seeing the woman, Robin gasps in surprise, kneels and says, "Your Majesty" and bows his head. Much, being a little slower and more obvious says "I know you. Queen Eleanor of Aquitaine" as he also kneels, "The Queen Mother"._

_We learn of Prince John's plot in which he invited his mother for the holidays and locked her in the tower of Pontifret castle; he wanted to announce her "allegiance" and secure the army of Aquitaine to fight against King Richard._

_Eleanor knows of Robin Hood's men and that he has been doing most of the work for King Richard. Introductions are made all around. Eleanor is intrigued with Djaq and quite taken with Little John. _

_Vaizey arrives amidst a volley of arrows. Eleanor reveals an escape hatch to tunnels leading to Barnsdale forest. _

_Vaizey learns that the treasure is Eleanor and that her allegiance is to Richard and not John. _

_Eleanor and party begin their exit through the trap door while Vaizey and his mercenaries are trapped on the other side of the door._

_Marian is pacing in her chambers, clearly _concerned and deep in thought_. She turns as she hears the door _slam_ open. _

Gisbourne slams the door open without out knocking. He is holding the dagger that he stabbed the Nightwatchman with in his fist.

"_You're in league with Robin Hood, an outlaw. I warned you. The sentence would be death."_

Marian's heart leaps into her throat as she realizes that Gisbourne has put all the pieces together. Trying to bluff her way out of the situation, "Guy what are you talking about?"

"_A year ago I put this dagger in the Nightwatchman's side. Show me."_

Deciding that the better course is to not continue to play Gisbourne_, Marian pulls the right edge of her corset and tunic up just enough to show the scar. _

"_I was the Nightwatchman years before Robin's return"_

"_Don't take me for a fool. It all fits: The way you behaved with me. Your little rides into the forest. You were trusted here at the castle by all of us."_

"_I know"_

"_Every moment that I thought you were a friend to me, you were betraying me."_

"_I wasn't"_

"_Every day that I grew more and more to love you, you were mocking me"_

"_It wasn't like that. _I became the Nightwatchman, to help the people, long before Robin came back from the Holy Land. In order to do so I had to trick you, but it was never my intent to betray you. I only did what I had to do to protect the people from the Sherriff's actions."

"_Shhh. You are a liar"_

"Guy, how many times have I asked you to stop working for the Sherriff and try to get you to help me and the people? I didn't want to go against you, betray you. _I stayed _here_ when Prince John's men were threatening Nottingham. I could easily have left you."_

_Guys scoffs, "You're nothing to me"_

"_So you would rather I was put to death. Lose everything _you've built here when Vaizey finds out that you've been protecting the Nightwatchman_"_

"_I've lost far more than that already" _In defeat and anger, Gisbourne strides out of Marian's chamber, closing and locking the door behind him.

With a shuddering breath Marian sinks down onto the end of the bed, head bowed.

_Robin, Eleanor and company have escaped into the forest and are running; Vaizey's and his men hot on their trail. At Eleanor's "request" they stop for a moment to rest._

_Marian attempts escape by setting a fire in her room. Allan is guarding her door but has his back turned to the door, but Gisbourne, coming to see her again sees the smoke. "Get the door open". Once inside he sees a rope made of sheets leading out the window. "She's escaped." Calling out the window, "Guards, stop her. Marian!" Marian rushes out her hiding place on the other side of the fire place. Hearing the noise, Gisbourne turns and sees Marian. "Allan stop her!"_

_She tries to push past Allan, "Get out of my way!"_

Allan hesitates, not wanting to keep Marian from her escape, but Gisbourne is watching too closely and he can't figure out how Marian would be able to make it out of the castle even if she does get out of her chamber_. _Reluctantly_, he bends down and throws Marian over his shoulder, fireman carry style. _

_Gisbourne grabs her from Allan and throws her across the room, "You little fool!" - Marian slides to a stop in front of the fireplace._

"_Did you expect me to sit here and wait to be executed?"_

"_No. I expect you to know when you are beaten" – to Allan "Get out. Get out!"_

_Allan leaves reluctantly with an apologetic shrug to Marian._

"_This isn't a game Marian. When the Sherriff returns, you are going to die."_

"_Don't you have the courage to finish this yourself? After all my so-called betrayals. You should be glad to do it."_

"_This is not my decision"_

"_Then perhaps it should be. After all you were the one who professed to love me."_

"_Well I thought that I knew you."_

"_But this is me. This is who I am, the Nightwatchman, everything. You say you love me and you don't know me."_

"_I defended you against the Sherriff countless times. More than you know._

"_And I deceived the Sherriff to help people and in so doing I had to deceive you and I'm sorry for that. But is it such a crime to follow my heart _and want to protect the people from Vaizey's cruelty_?"_

"_Oh, the way that I followed mine? And always to your door. Marian… (Leaning over her, threateningly) why did you have to put me in this position? Did you, even once, understand what I was feeling or thinking?" _

"Guy, I have always tried to be clear that there could never be anything between us. You black-mailed me into an engagement, lied about the return of the King and being able to protect my father. And then when I found out, you blamed me for the situation you found yourself in. You burned down my home and put me and my father under house arrest. You allowed Winchester to take me for his prize. Yes, you rescued me from him and helped care for my father once he was put in the dungeon and I am grateful to you for that, but that's all I've ever felt and I have never pretended otherwise."

_Standing, "When you left, I thought that I'd lost you for good. _I see now that I never had you…_"_

_Defeated, he turns and leaves Marian's chamber._

_Robin, Eleanor, and company resume their flight east, as Vaizey is closing in. They head down into a small gorge. Robin hears something and stops them. They have entered a trap. Vaizey shows up and announces that it is an ambush. Robin and company fight their way out but in the process Legrande is killed by Vaizey. Vaizey is knocked unconscious and Robin, Queen Eleanor and the Gang escape._

_Gisbourne meets Vaizey in the courtyard of the castle, "The treasure prove elusive?"_

"_Don't be smug, Gisbourne. _Please tell me that all went according to plan in Locksley with the mercenaries?"

"Yes my lord. They are all settled and the food provisions are all stocked."

"Did the Peasants' Advocate give you any trouble?"

The use of the nickname "Peasants' Advocate bolsters Marian's argument that she has been fighting against the Sherriff and to protect the people. This decides it for Gisbourne, he is not going to tell Vaizey that Marian is the Nightwatchman. "Marian? …She protested the displacement of the villagers but I had Allan bring her back to the castle to keep her out of the way."

"Well it looks like you finally did something right, Gisbourne."

The two head into the castle.

_Eleanor is seated on a horse. Robin instructs her to follow the road to the headlands where a boat will be waiting for her. Legrande's men will sail her to Ireland and then back home to France. _

_Eleanor states that Robin and his gang are all heroes and the King Richard will know of their bravery and sacrifice in helping her. She throws Robin a large bag filled with coin. He protests but she replies, "I am rich. The poor are poor, isn't that where you come in?" And she rides away. Robin and company head back to Sherwood._

_Marian's chamber – knocking at the door "Come in"_

Guy enters, much calmer then before and looks as though a weight has been lifted from his shoulders.

"_Guy"_

"_You're safe. _I am not going to tell the Sherriff."

"_You did this for me?"_

"_The Nightwatchman is no more. You will not get another chance. _Burn your Nightwatchman garb."

"_After everything you said?" _Marian goes to her storage cupboard, roots around behind her regular clothing and pulls out her Nightwatchman mask and hooded cape. Going over to the fire place, she feeds them into the flames.

"_You don't know me as well as you think. Will you do something for me now?"_

"If I can?..._"_

"_Stay and make this place bearable"_

"Guy…I don't think that would be wise…I don't want to put you in a bad position with the Sherriff…I think it best if I return to Kirklees soon._"_

"No, I guess that was too much to ask…" turning, _Gisbourne leaves _but there is no sound of the door being locked behind him.

Marian sighs in both disbelief and relief and sinks down onto her chair and watches the last remnants of her cloak go up in flames.

_Back with Robin in and gang for the tag scene – Sherwood, it's home. Robin, "It's nearly sunset and I know plenty of people who would be very grateful of Queen Eleanor's money!"_


End file.
